Akuma No Natsu
by kaibutsugari
Summary: What would happen if Erza left Natsu in the rain to help Jellal at the tower of heaven even though she knew he loved her? What would happen if Natsu turned to Mira to seek comfort, and Mira loved Natsu, and what is the dormant power which echoes in his head to use its power? Naza @ NaMi pairings! Indefinite Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1 - Sadness on a rainy day

Prologue

It was a rainy day. The splatter of drops could be heard throughout the city.

In the midst of this rain, two young people were standing, soaked in the rain.

They did not talk; it was the kind of silence one would call "awkward".

The world that day to a certain young man soaked in the rain felt like a day that would be called one of the worst days he has experienced.

Breaking the silence between the two, the man screamed at a young woman in her early teens.

"Why Erza, why!" He bellowed. The woman replied, "because I love him, and I want to save him."

Those sole words were enough for him to understand that their relationship was over.

"I guess that was all that was meant for our relationship, eh Erza." The man inquired in a quivery voice, hoping for her to change her mind.

She replied stoically, in a monotonic voice, one that sounded cruel and mechanical, and held no emotions whatsoever.

"Yes, Natsu, this is the end of our relationship. I am breaking up with you."

Those words were cold and clear and were so monotonically said, that it simply felt terrible for Natsu.

Natsu gasped, his pupils enlarging; it was as if those six words were a bullet, which had pierced his body.

He felt as if heart was deflated, but in reality, the noise it made was loud and clear.

His heart was beating like a bass drum, going mad and crazy every beat.

His throat was feeling numb, with all the sadness he was feeling, and if he were not trying his best at holding back his sadness, he would've erupted in a mountain of tears.

He stood there, an awkward yet painful silence filling the already gloomy atmosphere from the rain.

"I will be supporting you and Jellal, Erza." "I wish you luck." With that said, the two drifted apart from one another.

Natsu stopped and looked back, to see Erza hurrying off and thought, "How I wanted to remain with her."

Turning back he chuckled, and a small streak of water emerged from his eyes and fell on the ground, mixing itself with the pool of water and concealing its splatter with the rain.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Returning to the guild, Natsu chuckled and felt stupid for going to talk to her.

"Ahh man, I am just so stupid!" Natsu chuckled, knowing that Erza was not the type to make more than one commitment to something she was doing, and when she did it, she gave it her best.

She was an honest person, and would not lie to anyone about something unless it was truly necessary.

He returned to the guild, where everyone stared at him.

Seeing him alone, they feared that he was in a bad mood.

The guild was silent, until a certain blonde decided to interrupt and ask the obvious.

Lucy Heartfilia, the once rich daughter, was now a fairy tail guild member.

She shoved through the crowd gathered at the entrance, but she was being pulled back.

"Stop you fool, Gray hissed." "Juvia thinks Gray Sama is right, you should not make Natsu san angry, we know that from the experience gained from our relationship."

Never the less, she kept on shoving through, until she made it to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Hey Natsu, what happened?", the blonde inquired, earning her looks of pity, until she saw the look on the dragon slayer's face.

"Nothing much, how's it going in the guild while I was gone, eh?"

The dragon slayer chuckled, making the whole guild stare in shock.

They knew Natsu since a kid, and when he was angry, you knew not to mess with him.

This was a new surprise for the guild, because if it was a problem concerning women, Natsu was a crazy fellow.

This was a fact ever since Natsu had lost Lisanna, his first love, he was seen screaming and shouting with hate and rage.

The face of his on that day was the face of a lunatic.

He had been seen screaming of how he couldn't save Lissana, and when Elf man came to soothe Natsu and take him back to the guild, Elfman was sent barraging through the woods with a explosive fiery jab from the dragon slayer, and he beat up Elfman until he fell unconscious.

Mira Jane could never forgive Natsu for how he behaved that day, but she knew that it was big deal for him, and she had been screaming and cutting herself with shards of glass which was a result of her breaking her and Elfman's home.

She herself was shocked, because Natsu had never been livelier than the times after Lisanna died, and this happiness was seen again in the past couple of days.

The guild expected him to be enraged after he had lost this happiness, and so Gajeel, acting like a spokesman for the whole guild, voiced the question towards Natsu.

"Hey dude, don't you feel pissed off for her dumping you like a sandbag on the wet road?"He rudely inquired.

Natsu chuckled, his face showing a speck of his emotions, he said, "I know her, she wouldn't go out with two people at the same time, and so I respect her decisions."

Gajeel was stunned. For a dragon slayer, love only came once or twice in a lifetime, and they only loved that person till they died.

To let such a person go to a place she had a friend that loved her, meaning that they would never come back as a couple meant to have unrequited love forever.

This was a major decision in a dragon slayer's life, and Natsu let the woman go.

Natsu continued speaking, his voice becoming more and more frail each second," I let her go, and I made the right decision, because it would've hurt her if I forced her to stay by my side, and it would've hurt me knowing that she does not really want to be by my side. Things turned out the way they did, and If we are meant to be, she and I will eventually get back together. "

A small stream of tears squiggled across his face, falling onto the ground with a splat.

The guild knew it was his breaking point, and so they returned to normal, afraid that he might burst into complete and utter sadness any moment.

He then signaled Happy to come with him, and that they were going to go home, but were stopped by Mira.

She spoke to Natsu in a calm yet soothing voice, that it was all right to cry, and that he could come over to her house for today. A flash of sadness whipped across his face, the tears enlarging, and he took off his scarf and covered it on his face to stop the tears.

He told Happy to return to the house and to eat and sleep, and went to Mira's house for the night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

The door of the room unlocked, and Mira turned the knob swiftly, making a squeaking noise when the door opened.

They then entered, and Mira went to the kitchen to get a glass of water to calm Natsu down when Natsu stopped her and hugged her. He then started crying, wetting Mira's shoulders, until her clothes were drowned in his tears.

She smiled, standing there, knowing how much pain he went through to hide his emotions behind his superficial mask of strength.

She knew that down inside, Natsu was an honest man who did not like to be betrayed, and he got hurt easily.

He whispered in Mira's ear," Help me forget the pain about Erza; help me move on from her, please."

She smiled, knowing that the dragon slayer needed to release his frustration.

They stood there, and remained silent for a while, until Natsu whispered," Can you help me ease the pain."

She murmured, "Okay…" He then started to kiss Mira, tantalizing her senses.

She knew that she was taking advantage of Natsu's condition, because deep down, she secretly loved Natsu.

Ever since the incident where he failed to protect Lisanna, but protected her and stopped Elfman from going berserk, even though he was barely stopping from kissing death in the face.

Even though she blamed him somewhere in her heart for not protecting Lisanna, she knew that she was not strong enough in that situation, and in the end Natsu had saved her life.

Flashing back to reality, she noticed that Natsu had stopped planting kisses all over her body. He started to proceed towards her neck, gently sucking her neck, and then he bit her skin with his teeth, sending his saliva through the wound.

She was feeling a weird yet sensational feeling that she had never felt before. Her senses were enthralled and her body was on fire, wanting to savor every last bit of the man in front of her.

Only one thought was being relayed through her mind. She wanted him. She whispered into ear sweetly, "I want you." "Make me yours Natsu."

That alone was enough for Natsu as a conformation. He then proceeded to caress her breasts, his hand playing around with her body. He started helping her reach a crazy arousal, his hands swarming over her body, hands delicately and skillfully navigating their way to her insides.

This earned the man a sexy moan from Mira, her voice quivering with excitement as she saw Natsu scavenging her body.

Tired of being teased, Mira took the lead and turned her body on top of Natsu.

They both shed their shells and looked at each other in their birthday suits, and after that, they became one. Then for 12 endless hours which felt like as if they would never stop, enshrouded in the night, they rowed and frowed in the heat of lust and ecstasy in the night, until they both stopped moving due to extreme fatigue and muscle pain.

Mira, lying on top of Natsu, panting told him, "I love you Natsu." Natsu replied with a faint smile, "I love you too." And off they both dozed off their hands intertwined, fingers locked.

Guys hoped you liked this chapter, major updates on the way, i will be done typing around 3-4 chapters hopefully by 10/3/12

so keep on reading!


	2. Chapter 2 - Moving on

Chapter 2

Natsu woke up, startled to see the light shining upon his sleepy eyes.

He looked around, trying to get a clue of where he was, when he saw Mira snuggling on his hand, and murmuring, "I love you too Natsu, so don't leave me for someone else."

He suddenly remembered what happened yesterday; the incident with Erza, the sadness he experienced, and the hot sweaty night with Mira after he asked her to help him forget the pain he felt when Erza.

He remembered just when he was about to sleep, he said that he loved her too; a reply to Mira's statement of loving Natsu.

He was not in his senses at that moment, but he knew that he had made a commitment, and that he did indeed feel something for Mira as well.

He still loved Erza, but he loved Mira as well and so he decided to try and gather all of his love for Erza and dedicate it towards Mira, but he was afraid that Mira might abandon him and make him lonely and alone again.

After the disappearance of Ingneel and the leaving of Erza, he felt that he could only give Mira a chance to be his love.

He saw Mira who was slowly waking up, saying, "Fuhh what is going on… who are you…"

She blinked and she saw the naked Natsu and blushed still sleepily, then smiled and inquired, "Oh Natsu, I hope you are alright now?"

Natsu replied, "Yeah Mira, I have moved on from Erza, and I am fine now, and I want to ask you something but before that go take a shower and get ready for the guild, and in the meantime I'll wash my face up in the sink and make some breakfast for us.

_Mira POV:_

The smile on his face was amazing.

He was on her bed, and he was and now going out with her.

"This morning is the best, and moreover, he is going to cook breakfast for me!"

She then proceeded to check out the small scars all over his main frame.

They looked painful, but they just added to Natsu's beauty.

She touched one of the scars and remembered the time that he had been inflicted a big wound on the abdomen after he fought Elfman and suffered a bow which went through his stomach.

"Hey Mira, stop it, it tickles!" Natsu exclaimed. "Oh I am sorry!" Mira exclaimed. What has gotten into me?!" Mira thought while blushing.

"Just after he said he loves me, I am going crazy every time I see him.

What is this emotion!? If feels so painful yet so warm. Is this love?" She thought to herself then went to take a shower. (_Mira POV end.)_

_Natsu POV:_

"What was she doing, it ticked! Gahh better start cooking for her, after all she sounds like she is almost done." Natsu thought.

Just as he was going to go cook a knock at the door was heard. "Huh, who can this be at such an unholy hour?"Natsu thought while getting the door.

"Oh my dirty magazines, what are you doing in Mira's house Natsu!?" Makarov exclaimed standing outside the door.

"I could ask you the same question Makarov, what in Fairy tails name are you doing, touching my chest? And what is that camera pointing around the angle Mira's skirt would reach?" Natsu demanded.

"Oh nothing son, nothing, by the saw what is Mira doing?" Makarov whimpered.

"Hmm what should I tell Makarov…" Natsu was lost in thought when the door banged inside the house and Elfman stormed out.

"Hey Makarov, stop sneaking on Mira every time and act more like a man!" He exclaimed.

"Jeez." Natsu sighed. Elfman and his men comments. They were always so lame, but today he was right.

"Yeah Makarov listen to Elfman. Elfman, why do you look so stunned?" Natsu inquired.

"What are you doing here Natsu, men must sleep in their own houses." He replied calmly, "Well I was feeling down after the incident with Erza, and so Mira Jane let me stay for the night."

Elfman shocked replied, "You were sleeping on my sister's bed?" He calmly replied, "Yes, and we also slept together, and we love each other now."

Makarov, "What, you stole the innocence of my Mira chan! I wont forgive you Natsu!"

A deathly glare could be seen from Makarov's eyes, but he ignored it and started walking back to the kitchen.

"Stop there." Makarov instructed. He froze on the spot, fearing his life, and then Makarov whispered, "So how was her first time? Was it fun, and could you give me an estimate of her 3 sizes?" Makarov lewdly whispered.

He felt as if he was in a mental state of declining the fact that Makarov said that, but he just could not ignore it.

He shouted, "Shut it old geezer!" Then he continued to go to the kitchen to cook, but again got interrupted by Elfman who stated, "Men should talk to men before taking their sisters."

He apologized, and stated that he loved Mira and would protect her with all he had.

Elfman shook his head in approval. "Well I wonder how the guild will react to this." Natsu thought and chucked. _(Natsu POV end.)_


	3. Chapter 3 - Sudden turn of Events

**AN: THANKS A LOT TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE POSTED REVIEWS AND THINGS I SHOULD IMPROVE ON ESCPECIALLY I-I-Kuroyagi-I-I, (you gave me lots of tips on how to improve, i hope all of the people who read chapter 1, 2, and 3 should not have anymore problems with cluttered texts.**

Chapter 3: Sudden turn of Events!?

The guild doors swinged open and in front of Natsu and Mira was a very depressed guild.

_Where is Mira? Where is my beer?_ Cana roared.

Laxus screamed, _where is Mira! The photoshoot is scheduled for today, and the camera man has been waiting for half an hour! _

Mira gasped. She had a photoshoot for the Magus weekly, and in this one she was also going to be interviewed.

Mira clenched Natsu's arm tightly, and he winced at the pain it caused.

Even though she was no longer called the demon of fairytail, he grasp was still fresh with power.

_"Gahh Mira what are you doing, my arm feel's like it's going to explode!" _

Mira gasped. _"Sorry Natsu, are you alright?"_ she leaned on his chest and asked.

The whole guild looked at the sight. Natsu and Mira were having an intimate moment in public!

Gray exclaimed, _"Is it possible.. Mira and Natsu you two got together!"_ He screamed like a loudspeaker.

Lucy looked dumbfounded, the look of someone who had been groped. Lucy screamed, _"Mira and Natsu, my I am so happy!" _

Gajeel screamed, _"How the hell did you move on from Erza, what is the bloody trick, I thought we loved once or twice in our lifetime, but this is your thrice!" _

Natsu sneered and replied, _"It's a secret."_ Then the whole guild returned to normal after 30 minutes of questioning the couple.

Cana got her daily intake of alcohol, and everyone got their breakfast, and Mira went from her dairy bartender post to the cameraman who started taking shots of Mira and then proceeded to the interview.

Natsu sat down with the team, excluding Erza, much to Natsu's dismay.

A kind of sadness sparked through the pink haired dragonslayer, but was soon enough placed by his usual trademark grin as Gray argued with Natsu for the millionth time.

_"Hey flamebrain, how did you and Mira get together?" _

Natsu grunted, sighed, and shouted back, _"Why do you care ice queen!?" _

Gray, now pissed off replied, _"Wanna fight candlestick!?" _

Natsu annoyed replied, _"Yeah snow stripper bring it on!"_ Natsu screamed.

They were about to do their usual everyday brawl when Mira interjected.

_"You two stop fighting! Gray stop provoking Natsu and wear your pants! Natsu stop arguing, you need your strength for missions you and I and the rest of Team Natsu will do!"_

_"Yes, yes…"_ the two responded in sync.

They were used to Erza scolding them off, but Mira came to replace her in Team Natsu.

_"Wait, what Team Natsu?"_ They both tilted their heads, questioning Mira, when she boldly stated, _"As I am Natsu's girlfriend, it is my job to see that he does not hurt himself in missions, and so I am going to join team Natsu."_

The statement started causing gossips here and there, when snickering was heard.

Cana, drunk from all the alcohol, stated, _"Ohh missions with Mira late at night eh?" _

Natsu and Mira blushed scarlet, their cheeks flushed, then Mira screamed in embarrassment slapped Natsu, sending him flying across the guild, hitting the wall on the other side, causing sever damage to the structure of the building.

Everyone winced at the thought of the impact and what Natsu had felt.

As soon as Natsu was back on his feet, Mira dragged his half conscious body out the door.

The guild chuckled, as Mira looked great with Natsu, and Natsu returned to almost the same mood he was in when he was with Erza.

Regaining consciousness, Natsu and Mira, hands clamped together in strong hold were leaving the guild, when a panting messenger of the guild council arrived.

Catching his breath, he held Natsu's hand and informed,

_"Urgent news for Fairy Tail Jellal has reincarnated into the dark mage Zeref and is holding Erza captive in a tower like structure called the tower of heaven. _

_He plans to raise Zeref and his full power back to life with the fusion of the Etherion particles to the tower of heaven, which is actually a big spell._

_He plans to sacrifice Erza to stabilize the spell's fusion. You still have time if you leave now! Erza needs your help Natsu."_

Natsu gaped at the messenger. A spark of shock ran through his body. _"Erza needs your help."_ He repeated. _"Erza needs my help." "Erza needs me to save her." _

That is all that was running through his mind. He did not care about what she thought about him anymore.

Jellal had hurt one of his comrades. He would never forgive him for hurting Erza's feelings.

He clenched Mira's hands tightly, and Mira spoke, _"It's alright. I will wait for you, so come back soon to me after rescuing Erza." _

Natsu smiled and replied, _"Alright."_

Mira POV

She clutched his hand tightly, afraid to let it go and never be with Natsu again, or worse to never see him again.

She looked at his hands, quivering with rage, wanting to go and smack Jellal in the face.

Natsu looked in pain, and she thought of him thinking,_ "I am going to kick your ass Jellal." _

She did not want to let go of his hand, and if it were up to her, she would not let the man go, but she had to.

She did not want him to stay with her and regret not being able to save Erza and never love her properly.

She let him go, sadness flashing in her eyes. She saw Natsu look at her with sad eyes, then smiled at her. She winced, the emotions surging through her body.

She saw Natsu come closer to her, and two warm hands embraced her body, making her feel at ease.

A kiss was planted on her forehead, and Natsu gently whispered in her ear after caressing her soft silver hair intimately, and playing around with her ear.

He whispered,_ "I love you Mira, and I will come back with Erza for sure, so please do not worry." _

A bright smile sparkled on her face. He ran out the gates and gave Mira his trademark grin, then shouted, _"Wait for me Mira, I love you and ill be back soon!" _

Mira blushed, her cheeks flushing and muttered, _" Baka, If you had to say it out loud why did you whisper so intimately in my ear…"_

Natsu now headed towards the train station to get to the beach from where he had to take a boat to the Tower.

He sighed, and groaned, then said, _"Transportation, why are you so difficult to handle, even for a S class level power mage like me…"_

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, just came fresh from the oven and went through 3 proofreading checks and has been posted. Right now it is 8:00 pm in Thailand, i am hoping that in the next few hours i will be able to finish writing the typed version of the story. If you are wondering what i mean, i wrote the first 5000 words in paper, and so the transition to computer will take some time... plus i am a bit lazy. However, look forward to updates today night hopefully, friday, saturday, and sunday, because after i am done with the hand written chapter's i will start working on the plot further. If i am on track with my daily writing, the chapter releases shall be quick... just wondering can you people READ THIS HERE: SHOULD I POST EVERY DAY SMALL CHAPTERS OR COMPILE IT AND POST IN THE END OF THE WEEK FEEDBACK ON REVIEW MUCH APPRECIATED + READ ALL YOU GUYS WHO POSTED ON CHAPTER 2.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Crazy Carnival Begins!

**My OC finally makes _ first show in the story. Not giving any spoilers, here is the chapter, so have a good read!**

**Heaven's Gate Arc Chapter - The start of the crazy carnival!**_  
_

_"Gah, I hate trains!"_ Natsu churned in his stomach and was trying his best to hold his puke in. _"If only Erza was here… then I could sleep on her lap… oh how I loved her lap!" Natsu exclaimed, earning him all kinds of looks from the other train passengers._

He sighed, and slumped back into his train seat to brace for another hour to go in the nightmarish seeming transportation, but he was willing to do so to rescue Erza. An hour later, the train finally stopped, Natsu's long patience bearing fruit.

He got off the train as fast as his legs could carry him, and looked back at the train from the platform after walking quite a far distance away from it and by far, he was outside the station one whole mile away from the train in a taxi. That is how scared he was after the ride. The taxi driver stopped in the designated Fairy resort beach, where Natsu walked to the boat port.

He was mentioned by the messenger that there should be a boat with his guild's logo on it prepared by the guild council, and so as he went into the boat, he screamed, go driver, we need to get there a.s.a.p.

Holding back his stomach, Natsu prepared for the ride, when it hit him; the boat was not moving. He slowly proceeded into the hallway before the navigation room. Slowly opening the door, he looked at the empty room, and realized that there was no boat driver.

Lighting sparked in the sea, and the sea turned stormy. His stomach started to churn as the boat started to bob due to the tides. Why? This was still at the port, yet he had to start having a stomachache. And this had to occur at the worst timing possible; Ezra's life was on the line!

Taking out the anchor from the seabed, Natsu revved the engine of the yatch. He turned the wheel around and headed in the stormy seas, puking all over the room to save Erza. He thought to himself, _"Erza, you are always such a difficult person, even when I want to save you, but you know that I will always help you." and sadly smiled then looked forward._

Soon after the storm stopped, and the sea started to get foggy. He could see the vague structure of something that looked like a tower. _"That must be it"_, he thought. "That must be the Tower of heavens." Natsu pulled up the boat to the side of the Tower and anchored it to the seabed of the surrounding sea. _"Better get moving."_ He muttered then ran into the tower.

_"This is going to be interesting."_ Jellal muttered as he saw Natsu dashing across the tower's hallways with his lacrima powered mirrors. _"Lets hope you might have enough power to play with me for a while."_ He snickered, and then moved on to make adjustments to the tower.

Natsu stormed through the floors of the tower, defeating the mages in the end of each floor and the guards that protected the floors. He was getting dizzy; scars were all across his body and blood gushed out through them, staining the floors with red velvet blood.

Panting, he climbed the last stars of floors; his hands dragging across the walls, providing balance so that he would not fall out of extreme blood loss. Reaching the final hallway, he defeated the guards that were protecting the floor and headed towards the hallway where a man who looked as if he was made out of squares greeted him.

Natsu managed to voice a weak chuckle as he saw the man. The man angered screamed. "What can be so funny when you are going to die by my hands?" He charged with a intent to kill Natsu, and Natsu managed dodge his punches, barely being able to stand.

The man snickered and laughed maniacally and inquired, _"My name is Simon, and I am truly interested in your name, the man who can still dodge my killer punches in a state of near death. So what is your bloody name, eh fool?"_

Natsu weakly responded, _"Fight first, then talk fuckin' box head!"_ Then he charged with all his might, putting his flames on the max level, emitting a weak purplish flame that barely covered his body.

He directed his flames to his punches, then exchanged a set of fierce blows; each with the intent to kill a man. _"You have good punches, they make me excited!"_ The man screamed like a lunatic. Natsu knew he had to end it fast, and in the end, these people were probably trying to stall for time.

He quickly jabbed the man in the face, followed by a fiery uppercut, which on impact, shattered the man's jaw and sent him flying across the room, his body hitting the wall, and slowly falling down, blood stained on the wall.

He fell down, and Natsu gave a final blow to his face, rendering him unconscious, and in a close to death state. A pool of blood surrounded the body, and Natsu staggered for a while, then gained his footing and climbed the final flight of stairs.

He reached a platform filled with ancient words and spells, and the gate in front of him as well. _"This must be it"_, he thought. As he was about to open the doors, a blur of shadows circled around him.

Carefully looking at the blur, he noticed that they were a bunch of mages blocking the door. One of the mages whispered, _"He must be the one who almost killed Simon."_ Another one screamed, _"A friend of the betrayer Erza, who ditched us and made a run for it eh?"_

They slowly started to circle him and started to close in the distance, then they all attacked one after another. Everything looked like a blur to Natsu. His body ached and he felt cold. _"This is as far as I go."_ He thought when he heard a dark and evil voice, yet it was sweetly echoing in his head.

The voice sneered and inquired Natsu,_ "Use my power, and you will save Erza. I am sure you can control it. Let your power infuse with mine, and let us kill Jellal."_ The voice stated. _"Kill him Natsu, yes kill him! Kill the one who hurt Erza Natsu, kill the man who took her away from you."_ Voices of Natsu echoed through his mind.

_"Stop it, stop it, I can't kill him!"_ Natsu shouted in his mind, a pitch-black darkness around him, and images of a dead Erza around him. _"But you can, Natsu."_ Another Natsu came over him, and looked at him. He had a bloody face, and he had the head of Jellal grasped him one of his hands. _"Why don't you just listen to the voice and let yourself go berserk!" He screamed like a lunatic._

_"Because then it wouldn't be me saving her, and I would be hurting her instead."_ Natsu replied. He continued on saying, _"Erza wanted to save Jellal, and so I would only sadden her if I killed him right in front of her. That would make my efforts useless, because I came her to save Erza, not to hurt her."_

All of a sudden the voices disappeared, and Natsu felt dizzy, and collapsed in the pitch-black darkness in his mind.

_"I guess I couldn't make him turn evil even at the last time, eh?"_ the once dark voice turned into a more womanly and caring voice. _"That is maybe why you saved my life Natsu, and that is maybe the reason I live till today residing inside your body."_The voice gently spoke, eyes popping up in the darkness, looking at the consciousness of Natsu unconscious in his own mind.

Now sleeping, Natsu felt strange warmth enter his subconsiouness, making him smile at the warmth, which was radiated by the other being living in his mind. _"Mom."_ Natsu sleep talked.

The voice chuckled, then gently spoke after sighing, _"Natsu, I am not your mom, and I am still young. Children these days."_

The being took a form of a woman, and then put Natsu into her lap and gently patted him and thought, _"If you were not there that day, I probably would not have experienced the times you had been through after and the happiness you felt which I had never felt in my whole life before. That is why I believe that you are my savoir, Natsu, and so I shall protect you and your friend Erza for today, but you will owe me."_

Flashback:

The town was covered in rubble and ashes, as a young Natsu walked around grabbing food that was in the burning shops of the market. The whole town was red with fire, as he scourged for food.

After gathering the necessary items, he moved on to get some clothes, but there was none; the fire had burned them all. In the midst of this chaos, a woman was laughing madly in the middle of the town hall, covered in blood and grime.

She was laughing manically, looking at the town burning in ashes and the looks of hatred that glanced at her from the people who were running from the flames. She saw the most ugly sight of humans possible; parents leaving children behind to die, people killing each other, people jumping off rooftops in despair; it was all too ugly.

Then she caught a glimpse of a pink haired boy, dashing through the stalls and gathering the kids, moving them to safety then scourging for items necessary for the kids. She looked at the boy, then caught his hair, and pulled him back.

The kid looked at her; she expected eyes of hate and anger. Instead, the boy looked at her with the face of someone who was earnest to rescue, the face of a forgiving person. Angry by his response, she threw the boy whose body got slammed against the buildings walls.

She snickered, looking at the building fall, and she broke the buildings next to her. A bunch of people gathered around with weapons and wands, each of them running towards her to kill her for making this town burn. She thought, _"This is a befitting death for me, a demon who has killed people for centuries, under the order of humans."_

She closed her eyes, waiting for death, but heard the noises of people getting beat up. Opening her eyes, she saw the boy she had lunged towards the building using ancient magic of dragon slayers.

The boy came closer to her, and she closed her eyes once again thinking,_ "Kill me boy, I know no one will forgive me for what I have done, and no one believes me and that I have killed others because humans forced me to. In the end humans can't trust any creature other than themselves. Where ever I went, in the end the people came together and tried to kill me, because the council wanted me dead. No one trusts me, and no one will save me, so this is the only way I can die in peace. Even though its not my fault for killing the people, to you people, I am just a monster. A cold hearted monster who never can love someone; that is how I look to people."_

To her surprise the boy patted her head then spoke, _"You are not a bad person, so don't give up. I know that you are a good person, even though you are a demon, you have a heart that can love another person, so don't die, just because other people want you dead. By doing this, you are just making their jobs easier. Do you think they care if one or two cities died? The fact is that they don't, so live on. I will take care of you, so come with me."_ The boy comforted her.

_"What do you know about me, when you don't even know how I feel!"_ The woman shouted at him, trying to slap him, her knees had given away, her body slouching in the ground, tears of sadness and pain flowing from the eyes, dripping on the ground.

The boy caught her hand and responded, _"I know how you feel, because I have been treated like a monster too. All of the villages and towns I went to, I had people look at me like I was some kind of monster. Even when I was in trouble, they did not help me, so I understand how you feel,"_ the boy related to her.

The woman, shocked and overwhelmed by the fact that the small boy was facing what she hated for so long alone and did not still hold the urge to kill the humans out there.

She screamed at him, _"Then how can you forgive them still. Why do you save them, even though you have faced the things they did to you!"_

He replied, _"Because I have hope that one day I will meet better people who will accept me for who I am."_ Tears started bursting out of the woman's eyes, as she drenched the shirt the young boy was wearing.

She pleaded to the young boy, _"Help me then. Take me with you and help me feel happiness." "Alright."_ The young boy said.

She stood up, but the wounds on her were taking its toll. She knew she was about to die, yet she did not want to die, not when she found such a person who was willing to trust her.

She pleaded, _"I can't go on in this state, so can I please seal myself in your body and mind, so I can heal myself and get better?" "Alright_ the boy said, as he held her hand and put in on his small chest and then a sealing sign appeared.

Slowly the woman's body was sucked into his body and a large seal covered him, which became transparent. Her last words before entering his body were, _"Thank you for saving me."_

Flashback end.

Outside Natsu's body:

Natsu's body started to change. His hair started to turn grayer than pink, and it grew silky and white.

His eyes were black on the parts they were white, and his pupils and cornea changed to a yellow tint, and black slits of a reptile, which resembled a dragon, emerged in the middle of his eyes and his nails increased size and changed color to a black red color, somewhat like a ruby with black gazes all over, or like a bloodstained sword.

His body became whiter and his muscles enlarged and his mouth was covered with a stone type mask, which was engraved with teeth of a beat on it.

Wings of a demon sprouted from his back; from two scars that were never there before, and he had grown an ebony black tail and scales covered his arms, and were covering the edges of his upper body and covered his legs and hips completely, only stopping and not covering his two feet.

The mages were shocked. One whispered to another, _"Could he do that before, because Jellal did not tell us about this."_ Natsu, now a completely different person, because he was, snickered and shouted, _"Hey you pricks, stop talking behind my back and fuckin' bloody open the motherfuckin' gate!"_

At the same time, he sent one of the mages flying across the room, and killed the mage with the impact of his hit. It shattered the pieces of Etherion behind him. The rest of the mages ran and opened the door, and as soon at they were opened, he killed them all, using his tail to punch holes in their hearts, causing them to die instantly.

As Natsu entered the center of the room that Jellal was sitting in, the doors slammed shut, and Jellal screamed, his back turned at Natsu, _"Welcome to the boss fight!"_

Natsu shouted, _"Fuckin' Jellal, what did you do to Erza?!"_ Jellal, overconfident in the weak state of Natsu that he saw before, opened a door; inside was Erza who was held captive in a crucification styled fashion, seals all over her to prevent her from gaining energy to break the seals.

_"You bastard!_" Natsu roared in rage, his subconsiousness almost going berserk.

Jellal snickered, then turned to Erza, and sent a bolt of electricity to Erza, rendering her conscious from her sleep; a cruel way to wake someone up.

_"Hiii Erza!"_ Jellal lunatically screamed. _"Look at who ahs come for you!"_ He pointed at Natsu, and Erza weakly turned to look at him. She was shocked to see a totally different Natsu, now his face going crazy, his rage taking over his will. He snickered, a maniacally laugh echoing across the room.

Jellal turned around, shocked at his laugh; Jellal thought that he was in a near death state, but here to his surprise he saw a totally different man. Natsu looked like a monster, his mouth dripping with saliva, his mask now opening in half, showing blood red teeth, with a ebony black red tongue. He laughed at Jellal, and then charged at him.

Jellal in an instant felt the intense pain soar through his body, then both of his hands were ripped off his body, like he were some doll. Natsu started punching holes through his legs, rendering him unable to use any sort of spells. Jellal screamed in pain, his voice echoing across the room.

Natsu looked at the man and slowly started to cut his flesh apart, smiling crazily like a death parlor man. _"Help me Erza! Please save me, I don't want to die!"_ Jellal screamed as he dragged his heavily bleeding body slowly towards the room Erza was in.

Tears flowed from Erza's eyes, as she saw the tragical scene unfold in front of her. _"Lets leave it at that, neh Natsu?"_ she whimpered in fear, no longer knowing what he had become into.

She repeated desperately, _"Cmon Natsu, lets save me and heal Jellal and hand him over to the council alright? Cmon Natsu listen to me, don't you love me anymore?"_ She screamed. _"I just wanted to help Jellal, so please don't hurt him any longer, alright Natsu?"_

Natsu stopped in his tracks for awhile, leaving Jellal whose body was gushing out blood to slowly crawl with his body frame towards Erza, in a desperate attempt to survive, his body gushing out a large stream of blood, staining the floor around him.

Natsu snickered, then let out a mad laugh, a laugh that held some sort of sick joy and pleasure in torturing people. He then stomped on Jellal, and then started to kick his face. He snickered and said, _"Is this the muscles on your stomach that let you still move?! Well say goodbye to them, Hyahhhahahahahahahhahahahah!"_ And with that said, he shoved his hand into Jellal's stomach muscles, earning him a scream of pain that made him feel in ecstasy from Jellal.

Erza screamed in desperation and the newfound fear she felt when she looked at the changed Natsu, the fear she had never felt until today. She spoke in a last attempt to stop Natsu, _"Natsu, stop this at once, don't do this otherwise I will never love you again."_ Natsu, his mind going insane replied coldly, _"Do you think I care about that farce anymore? Did you think about how I felt when you left me in that rain to go after Jellal? And yet here I am, the fool arrives to save Erza._

_I'll make this easy for you to understand Erza, you played with my feelings. You thought of me as some disposable toy who would be able to satisfy you until he came. And now you say that you love me! Stop spewing all that melodrama shit you bitch! You left me without caring about me and now you say you love me, now… all of the times…. Now…. Why Erza…"_

The mad Natsu slumped on the floor and tears fell out of his eyes. He spoke in a painful voice, _"Do you think I can forgive him for what he has done to you! I loved you Erza, and you were about to get killed because of this man… so he does not need you anymore. He is not worth living anymore. He should just die. Yes, he should just die! Hahahahahahahaahaha!"_ Mad screams were heard from Natsu, and soon after, he shoved his tail into Jellals heart, and killed him completely.

He then walked over to the petrified Erza, who was crying uncontrollably from the events that occurred, then he broke the seals off Erza, and broke the hold that Erza was in. He broke the whole hold, letting Erza fall on the ground, then was about to hold her and take her back when she said, _"Don't come closer to me, you monster. I don't need you to help me anymore. I will get home by myself, so get out of my sight you monster."_

Natsu stepped back, falling on the ground and turning back, his eyes madly bulging in their sockets, glimpsing at Erza; the words she told him were like an arrow that hit him in the heart. He weakly responded, _"But… But I did it for you… I came to save you… so why?"_ Erza coldly responded, _"Get the hell out of my sight monster!"_

He cried. The world seemed to collapse around him.

Each of the things he was seeing seemed distorted, and bigger than him. To him, the whole world felt as if it was mocking and hating him. _"Get out of here, Get out of here, get out of here you monster!"_ Voices were screaming at him.

He started to remember the things he was told when he was a child.

He remembered the times people threw stones at him to chase him out of the city, telling him, _"Get out of our sight you mutant monster dragon! You are a failure as a human! Never show yourself again in this town you got it!"_

He screamed, his voice filled with fear and pain. Erza, shocked by the turns of events thought that Natsu would beg her for forgiveness and would take her back no matter what she did to him, and was expecting him to kneel and beg, but instead she saw him go crazy.

She saw Natsu desperate, screaming in pain and his voice held a extreme hatred for everyone. She looked at him with shock, tears falling from her eyes. Who was he. Why was he crying when she called him a monster.

Then it hit Erza.

She knew nothing of Natsu before he came into the guild except for that he was abandoned by his parents and was taken in by Igneel. She slowly approached the crying and screaming Natsu who had scales all over his body.

She knew that he was a totally different Natsu, perhaps a side of him that he wanted to hide from her.

She had to help him, and so she held Natsu's hand and said, _"I'm sorry Natsu! I never knew that you had been bullied and hated by people like this, I never kne_"_

She was interrupted by Natsu who held her mouth and said, _"Shut it. I was wrong to think of you humans as good people. In the end, she was right. The person I met that day in the burning town in the middle of the town hall was right. Humans are disgusting selfish creatures who only care about themselves. In the end they value their own life than others."_

Erza tried to argue with him that she was not the same, when gripped her shirt and screamed at her, _"Then why did you leave me alone? Why did you leave me alone, like my mom and dad did? I thought you promised me, that you would never leave my side… so why?..."_

He slowly fell on her and started crying, and Erza said, _"Natsu, I am so sorry, I will never do it again."_ They both then returned to the boat, Erza supporting Natsu. Natsu unanchored the boat after Erza got in the boat and sat down in the navigation, some of his blood dripping down his mouth. He then revved the boat, and steered the boat back to the beach.

After they reached the beach Erza and Natsu got off, Erza supporting Natsu and walked to the hotel. Erza paid the rent and they entered the room, where Erza was about to help Natsu sleep when he suddenly collapsed.

Blood started to gush out of his body, and the scales started to return to normal, as well as his body.

Erza shouted, _"Natsu, get a hold of yourself, Natsu!"_

He saw the world as a blur, then saw a woman behind him. She said, _"Natsu, you should forget about the things you don't want to remember. You should come to me; ill help you feel better."_

Natsu slowly went to the woman, and thus, he fell unconscious. Erza, shocked by what had happened pushed Natsu back and forth and screamed, _"Natsu! Shikari shite Natsu!"_

__**Well that is the end of an arc! I hope you all had fun reading this chapter, and as promised i made the chapters long n' jucy for all you fellow readers. To all you readers more insanity to come in next chapter!**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's note: Because i am wondering why people are not reading chapter 6**

_Hello there dear readers who read Akuma no Natsu. _

A big thing that has been bugging me is the way the fanfiction system works.

People don't seem to get the chapters i post if its chapter 5, since technically, this is chapter 5, but at the same time the title was A/N.

This was originally a note explaining how Natsu became into a demon, but it is explained in the new chapter which was an update on chapter 5.

So summing this message, chapter 5 is chapter 6, so on so forth.

I am really sorry for all my readers who are desperatly waiting for the next chapter, because i had posted it a day ago.

Also to the people who wonder how the art should look like of Demonic Natsu please visit the urls below by copy pasting these.

Why do i say this when it should be obvious?

Because someone commented to me that i should tell people how to do this.

Well after reading i am sure you will know how, so please appreciate the art and keep on reading Akuma no Natsu!

Berserk Natsu Demon:

#/d5h5lkq

Sane Natsu Demon:

#/d5h5lc3


	6. Chapter 5 - Natsu's Awakening

Chapter 5 - Natsu's Awakening

Erza and Natsu stood in front of the gate; the path in front of them led to fairy tail, the guild that they loved. With a small creak of the Iron Gate opening, the two strolled into the guild and banged open the doors, opening the entrance to the guild.

They saw everyone in a tense mood, and as soon as they took a few steps in Mira hugged Natsu and held him tightly, whispering, _"I'm so glad that you are back and unscathed."_ Natsu smiled and quietly replied, _"I'm back Mira."_

Noticing the tense atmosphere, Erza had walked off from Natsu, much to his relief before Mira had hugged him. Erza inferred that there was someone here in the guild that was of great importance, because that was the only time that the guild would behave quietly. Usually the guild would be singing and dancing, tables flying across the main hall as they brawled, but today the atmosphere around them was so tense that Erza wanted to try and swing her mace in the air to test if she could create a hole in the dimension.

Natsu unaware at down an started to talk about how he had to rescue Erza, and how he met this funny guy who looked as if he was made out of boxes, earning him a chuckle from some of the guild members. At this point, even Natsu noticed the tense atmosphere.

Usually in this point, the guild members would start to chuckle and comment on what he must have done on the boat and train, especially Gray, who would have said that Natsu was being a showoff, which would then escalate into an fight, later on Erza would intervene; bashing both of their heads against each other and giving them a deathly glare.

Natsu stood up and went to Mira, grabbing hold of her hand, surprising Mira, earning Natsu a blush. He quietly whispered to Mira, _"Why is the guild so quiet?"_ Mira replied, " Mira said, _"The council of magic have come to inspect the guild; they believe that the legendary demon named Alice AKA Catalyst of Armadeggon is in hiding some where in Magnolia." _

Natsu inquired, _"Why would they think that?"_ Mira replied in a serious tone, _"The council noticed a small release of her energy at a location approximately 100 kilometers away from Fairy beach in the sea. They believe that many of the people who were in Fairy beach were from Magnolia, because at the time there was a holiday." _

Erza gasped, making some of the guild members look at ther with questioning looks. She discreetly moved towards Natsu and Mira, and signaled them to get out of the guild.

After they were outside the gates of the guild and in the main road of the Magnolian outskirts, she quickly made them dash towards the forests where Natsu's house was located. Natsu confused groaned and loudly, _"Why are we heading to my place?"_

Erza quickly covered his mouth and glared at him after she searched the vicinity for any watching eyes. Seeing none, she headed into the forests, Natsu and Mira dashing behind her into the forests where Natsu's home was located.

When they had reached the forest, Erza re-equipped into the purgatory armor and her giant mace. Natsu confused was about to ask her why she changed her armor, when he was shoved on the ground.

Erza looked at him then hit him with the mace and Natsu winced at the pain. The armor was meant to slay demons, so it did a pretty good job on inflicting pain.

Mira stood in shock as she saw Erza beating up Natsu. Natsu now near death, pleaded Erza to stop, but his efforts were to no avail as Titania did not stop beating him up to a bloody pulp.

When he thought he was done for, he heard a voice, _"Use my power before she kills you Natsu." _

He knew that the voice was of the female demon he rescued that day, and the voice of the woman who helped him rescue Erza from the tower of heaven. She proceeded to say, _"Use my power before you drift into subconsiousness and do something that will hurt your friends due to your subconscious instincts to survive."_

Natsu saw no other option left for him, and as much as he knew that he did not know much about the demon inside him, he knew that she was someone he could trust.

_"Alright, lend me your power!"_ He shouted mentally to her. The voice chuckled and replied, _"Alright, but you will owe me big time later on!"_ Natsu smiled and responded mentally, _"I know." _

The power seeped into Natsu's body, and he saw a blackish red aura of his fire emitting from his body, as his magic fused with hers, making a blackish red flame surround his body, scorching nearby plants and trees.

Erza quickly stepped back and paced herself from Natsu, as she saw him transform into something else entirely.

Mira gasped as she saw Natsu's hair turn white, his eyes glowing red, and lines of red fire surrounding his body, now black. A blaze of fire surrounded Natsu, red and scorching, wings erupting from two scars at the back of his body, which looked like a demon's, as well as a ebony black tail which had a triangular pointy end. His teeth glowed ominously red, and a bloody stench came from his body.

He started trudging towards Erza, her body quivering as she slowly stepped back, afraid of the Natsu that stood in front of her. Erza checked if there was space at the back of her, putting her feet back, but realized that she was almost against the wall of Natsu's home.

_"Oh shit!"_ she mentally cursed herself for not realizing that she was in front of his house before she started retreating backwards.

Mira gaped at the scene, and tears came out of her eyes when she realized that Natsu had just transformed into one of the most evil monsters out there, Armadeggon.

Erza now backing sideways, her body on the lying on the grass, quivering in the sight of Natsu and what he had become. She closed her eyes and winced, waiting for the blow that would smash her against the wall, probably killing her brutally, but it never came.

Natsu POV:

Natsu looked around the scene, looking at what his body had become, and spoke to Alice mentally, _"This is so cool! I never would have thought that I could become so powerful and crazy looking! This is just like one of the transformations in bump weekly in which Hoku becomes into a super baiyan 9!" _

The voice chuckled, and a woman like figure came up to Natsu in his mind and hugged him and said, _"You can use my power if you like it for free. After all, you saved my life."_ Natsu overjoyed replied, _"Really thanks a lot!"_ The woman replied, _"You are welcome." _

POV end

Outside Natsu looked at the quivering Erza then heard sudden sobs and screams of sadness from Mira. Natsu quickly turning around looked at Mira and ran towards her trying to find out what happened to her.

Mira surprised at the dash, thought that he was going to kill her sand closed her eyes, heavy tears flowing out of them.

_"Shit! I won't make it!"_ Erza mentally cursed herself.

Mira waited for him to kill her, but Natsu suddenly embraced her in a warm hug. She was surprised and opened her eyes, looking at Natsu. Natsu gazed down at her passionately and said, _"Don't cry Mira, I am here for you. I am still Natsu."_ Mira realizing that Natsu had not been taken over weakly pounded her fists on his chest as she cried in relief, and then buried her face into Natsu's chest quietly saying,_ "Don't ever do that again without telling me! Did you know how worried I was that you would not ever return with your sanity towards me… Baka!"_

Natsu smiled and replied, _"I am sorry I did not tell you about my power, and in fact, I only learned about it now, so now you know Mira."_ Mira replied tearily, _"Alright Natsu, I will trust you."_

After Mira had regained her composure, Natsu turned around to she Erza screaming at Mira to run away.

Mira smiled and shouted, _"It's alright, Natsu is controlling himself; he is not going berserk and has full control over his body and his powers."_

Erza sighed in relief, because before Natsu had gone berserk in the tower of heaven, and she was afraid of it happening again.

After both of the women gained their composure, they inquired about how Natsu was able to transform into Armadeggon even though he did not have a take over skill magic and was not a demon slayer, but a dragon slayer.

Natsu calmly replied that he had saved the woman when she was about to kill herself and explained to them what had happened 10 years ago, when Natsu was 6 years old, a year after Igneel's disappearance.

They both were shocked that he had in fact rescued her and that she was betrayed by the council, and that they were the ones who had plotted this whole thing to execute her after they used her. Mira asked, _"Should we tell the guild about this so they can help?" _

Natsu realizing that they were after him replied, _"No, I don't want to get the guild involved in this, so I am going to leave for several years on a journey." _

Erza, not fully convinced asked Natsu, _"Why don't you just unseal her and leave her? This way she can be happy and you can be safe." _

These words stabbed Natsu like a spear to his body.

He trusted Erza even when she said that she wanted to save Jellal after what he had done to her, and he had let her go to save him, and she even asked to forgive him when he was about to summon Zeref back into the world, and now she did not even trust Natsu, her friend?

His eyes were now red, and his face looked pained. He then stated coldly, _"Then go back to the guild Erza. Alice is like a sister to me, and she helped me go through the tough times when Ingeel was not around. She comforted me when I blamed myself for Lisanna's death, and she cares for me. I cannot leaver her alone, because I am the only one she can rely on. So you can go back Erza, and I do not expect you to help me." _

Erza winced at those words and realized that she made a major blunder, because Natsu did not ditch his friends, and asked for forgiveness, but it was a bit too late.

Natsu started packing his emergency belongings and was about to leave when a certain blue cat was heard from inside his house. Happy, just waking up asked, _"Whatta doing Natsu? Are we going on a trip or something?"_

Natsu sadly smiled at the cat, his best friend who had returned after going on a trip with a fisher for the past month, _"Yes Happy. We are going on a journey for some times, so lets get going."_

Happy excitedly replied, _"Aye sir!"_ Both of them left the house after Ntsu had finished packing his scarf as well as some change of clothes and all of his money and cards and mementos in a backpack.

He covered his face by his pink hair, to conceal his sadness when Mira rushed over to Natsu and desperately said, _"Take me with you Natsu! I don't care where ever I go as long as it is with you Natsu! Please don't leave me, I will be happy anywhere we go! I will train so I can protect myself Natsu!" _

Natsu smiled, then said, _"I appreciate the thought, but I can't endanger you Mira." _

Erza looked at the two and tears started falling from her cheeks as she realized that she also wanted to go with Natsu, but she did not feel that she had the right to go after what she had done to Natsu.

She thought about it, and then realized that Natsu might not come back forever, and decided that it was time for her to tell him that she was sorry. _"Natsu, I will come as well, and so I am a S class mage, and when Mira is in a pinch, I will saver her, so please don't leave Mira alone in Magnolia, because you both will regret it. Please let me and her come along with you!"_

Natsu realized that what she said was true, and he made his choice and said, _"Alright, you two can come along, but don't regret it."_

Mira cried with joy and hugged Natsu and said, _"Thank you Natsu, I will follow you everywhere you go."_

Erza stood in front of Natsu and smiled and said, _"Yeah Natsu, even if we were once lovers, I will never regret going along with you."_ And with that said, the bunch left Magnolia via the forests on a journey, which Natsu did not know, would eventually show him the truth of the world, as they know it.

**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter, I felt that the leaving of Natsu had to cover a chapter, otherwise the story would be too rushed. Note that after this the events in the original story will not really occur as planned, and that most of the bunch in the fairy tail group will be at the main arcs, but now Natsu is in a different group with different movements, so they are not exactly as the original storyline. If you have any things you want to add in the group of Natsu ex: Add Gray and Juvia in the group of Natsu, then please write down the recommendations in the reviews. Other than that, please keep on reading this fanfiction!**_** Author**_


	7. Chapter 6 - Trust and Betrayal

**Before you start reading, I am really sorry that I could not update it on Sunday, right now it is 4 days late! There were some things I needed to work on since I had a couple of Bio, Phys, and Chem tests. I love science and so I must get those grades. However now I have a one week break. Another problem was that I did not know where this sotry should go, but I guess this is a good turn for it. Beware of two references, if you know the two references to anime/manga then post it in the review. Winners will get a say what the next chapter should hold and losers will as well. Just write where you want this story to go, and please don't tell me Natsu will run after Erza because he won't. This story is meant to be the type in which the characters feel pity for one another and really dont get together ex: She kills the boy and then cries, why did you turn this way... or she finds out he is dead and then smiles and says, i guess this was how our relationship was meant to be so for all you Naza fans, this is a unorthodox story. If anyone wants to help me write NaMi lemons, be my guest and pm me. Enjoy the chapter! XD**

Trust and Betrayal

It had been three years since Natsu and Co. left the guild of Fairy tail and Magnolia. Three people walked in the abandoned streets of Baldacci, a abandoned town at the edge of the dark guild called "Black bloody crows".

Veiled in long cloaks, which covered their heads and hid their identities, one of them spoke. "_We are almost there. Get ready you two."_ The other two nodded, hidden smirks could be seen barely from their cloaks. The main leader trudged on before reaching a black tower swirling with dark magic. _"So this is their home base. I will have fun throwing their corpses around."_ He thought while chuckling.

The three took off their cloaks to reveal a demonic Mira, Erza in her purgatory armor, and Natsu, his reddish fire now more black and sinister looking, covering his demonic transformed body of Armadeggon. He sighed, letting a small stream of fire out of his mouth before it increased in volume and surrounded the entire guild, its flames forming the shape of a demon. Satisfied with the result, Natsu smirked, his smile enlarging into a maniacal grin, razor sharp bloody teeth sparkling.

Two figures walked out from the flames, one wearing a bandana; his mouth was covered with the remains of a hockey mask. His eyes glinted red, letting a sinister aura ooze out from his body. The other figure shuddered removing the cloak to reveal a female girl who looked like a kid.

She continued on to whisper to the man in a effort to not tell them what she was saying, however Natsu having an enhanced ability to hear heard what they were talking about. The girl whispered to the man,_ "Hey Vulcan, shouldn't you keep your aura down? I thought If you released it then the scroll in the guild would react to your demon blood and I admit even though your are just quarter demon, the scroll reacts to everything that is demon."_

Natsu interested raised his hand silently to the two girls who nodded as they kept on peeping on their business. The man continued on to say,_ "Yeah I understand Lily, but I don't have a choice. This was the last area we could go to hide. Without any sort of support the council will eventually hunt and kill us."_ Lily nodded.

Natsu flashed an emotion of rage across his face before it subsided to his usual stoic look. Inside his head he was talking with the demon, "_Hey demon, what is the scroll they are talking about?" _The demon sighed as she continued walking towards Natsu before smiling lustfully. She cooed, _"Natsu, who cares about the scroll; on the other hand why don't you come here with me." _

She grasped Natsu and enveloped him into a bone bone crushing hug. She seductively whispered _"Cmon Natsu, why don't you play with me? I know you want me, you lustful beast." _She continued to caress his body and slowly reached his private member only to be interrupted by Natsu who grunted and said, _"Stop this nonsense."_

He slammed her into the wall of his mindscape and licked her cheeks and lips in a fluid yet feral instinct. A soft yet lustful moan escaped her lips as she craved Natsu, but to her denial, Natsu withdrew as he grasped his instincts and reeled it inside his head.

Natsu trying to hide his raging pheromones and lust grunted in a lustful voice then said, _"Not now, ill come for you later so be waiting my demoness."_ She bit her lip in excitement, letting loose a feline predatory look. Outside of Natsu's head, Erza bit her lip as she looked at Natsu's feral movements.

She whimpered in fear; Jellal's death had never left her mind and kept bugging her, reminding her that Natsu was part monster. She grimaced at the thought and kept it to her self. Erza muttered,_ "Only if you were not evil Jellal, then I would've killed him for what he did to you."_

Somewhere, some part of Erza did not want to believe that Jellal was evil since he was the first person she fell in love with, however she knew that Natsu killed Jellal because he was hurting her.

Natsu raised his hand and signaled them to attack the tower and put up a secondary finger, the signal that they would raid the tower and steal something inside the tower.

They all ran inside the tower in a flash, wind favoring their direction by Mira's wind chant. Vulcan and Lily astonished held their weapons in a desperate attempt to stop the three from passing into the tower, but were too late as Natsu broke their weapons in an instant and shoved a fiery hand through Vulcan, his body exploding into tiny pieces, bloody spurting on all directions.

Lily's eyes widened as she saw the diminishing of her partner, his blood splattering on her clothes as well as parts of his lungs, brain, and heart.

_"Noooo! Vuulcaan!"_ She screamed as large tear droplets fell from her eyes staining the ground. Her survival instincts of a demon kicked in as she begged for mercy, her legs whimpering In fear of dying.

_"Please don't kill me! Please ill do anything you want, anything so please don't kill me!" _Natsu smirked as his lust took over him as he shoved her into the wall of the burning tower.

He grunted, _"Then fuck me, fuck me until I am pleased."_ He screamed at her. She cried as he caressed her body, touching parts of her body that she kept to herself. She begged for forgiveness, but the words fell on deaf ears as Natsu had kicked back into his primal instincts in a effort to impregnate her. He was in the heat of a demon, as the only thought that raged trough his mind was to keep his species intact.

Erza and Mira looked in shock as Natsu bit into her and violated her body. Lily stopped screaming as she went into a state of declination and stopped struggling.

Mira looked in horror as she saw Natsu transform from the nice guy he was to a crazy beast. They ran towards him and Erza smacked him with the purgatory mace, his body flying across the guild into the fiery building.

A dark primal roar was heard from inside as the flames converted from the dark red and black in the building to a purplish black color.

Erza gaped at the scene as she saw Natsu chuckling maniacally; his body bending in a predatory form. Mira looked in shock, tears falling down her eyes as she realized that he had transformed into his berserk demonic from. Before when they had just set out the urges to transform into his primal form were less, but over the years they started to occur more often as she recalled Natsu screaming when his mind was feeling numb with pain overloading in his body from the primal urge to kill, rape, and eat the flesh of humans.

Over the years the urges grew greater as they saw him struggle and release flames over the towns they visited and break doors to keep the urges intact, but they started increasing.

In the past moth they realized that they could not keep him from transforming as the urges were getting the best of him. Erza had to take him to a torture facility to keep him rigged in a solid bulletproof room, his hands and body rigged into a shock chair.

He had screamed and begged them to let him go when he had transformed into the demon, but they knew that he was not in his sane mind and the demon was only trying to escape. Mira had cried as she saw him scream and cry when the shockwaves were streaming through his body.

Later on in the third day, the shock was not enough as he had started to bend the metal in the torture chair. They had resorted to the second method, as they had to drill his body slowly. Blood, guts and chunks of flesh were flying across the room as he screamed in pain, only to be regenerated starting the process again.

Mira couldn't take it anymore as she let loose a scream; the two women were slowly going insane. Going back to the present, they saw Natsu come out; he was sneering at them as he polished his teeth with his claws. He ran towards them as he screamed in the joy and ecstasy of the kill as he kept on toying with the two.

Mira transformed into her demon over take and held Natsu as Erza plunged her armory of swords into his body. Natsu's body shaked as blood gushed out of his body, his body returning to the black red state when he was in control of his transformation.

Mira ran to the girl as she shook her in a attempt to pull the girl out of her state of denial. Slowly the black orbs in her eyes glimmered as life came back to them once more. She whimpered as her body shivered in fear of the monster she had just faced. _"I-I ha-have be-been soil-oiled!_ _Now no one wi-will love me!"_

Lily was in a desperate situation as she realized that now no one would ever love her and the council would soon enough find her and kill her.

_"I should just kill myself. Yes! That should solve everything, then I can meet Vulcan once more… Then I can meet him and my family… and then I don't need to run! I don't need to hide!"_ She screamed insanely. Mira shuddered as she realized that the girl was going suicidal due to the event she had experienced.

She gently held her face and looked at her, then hugged her. Lily realizing that the girl had hugged her could not hold back the tears that fell like a waterfall as she screamed in pain wetting Mira's shirt. Mira held her and kept on saying,_ "It's going to be alright… Its going to be alright."_

She nodded as she understood that the girl was trying to console her. She then asked in a futile yet small voice in hopes of fixing things up, _"Did he put it in? Did he rape me completely?"_

Mira gasped as she shook her head in a effort to say no. The girl felt relieved in some sort of way as she still had her virginity, and nodded wiping the tears off her face.

In the meantime, Erza was looking at them recalling what had happened with her and Jellal. _"Natsu, you have become into the very monster that you loathed. Now what will you do?"_ she muttered.

Natsu on the other hand regained his consciousness as the last of the blades ejected from his body due to his regeneration. His body was flaccid nad his face was drooping down, his bangs covering his eyes. When his instincts were in control of him, he had learned what the scroll was.

It was a piece of the scroll of resurrection and it could bring a dead or missing person back to life. Made by Zeref, this black magic scroll was a subgroup of the original scroll of ascension of the demons. The original scroll was a scroll that was fought over by demons in a battle royale and whoever that would stay as the victor in the end would get the scroll.

The scroll had the power to make one immortal as well as make him the ruler of the demons as well as time and space in the areas they marked. With the scroll he could get power, enough power to stop all the dark guilds and control the council. Then he could exact revenge for them trying to eradicate demons and control dragon slayers.

Then he could fix all of Fiore and the whole world. With this power, he would become the ruler of the world. He sneered as he mentally imagined people begging him and loving him. He would be the idol of the world. Children would look up to him. Natsu Dragneel Armadeggon, the ruler of the world!

He smiled wickedly as he realized his dream. This is what he wanted to do. He would rule the world, bring down criminals and fix the council, and then EAT A POTATO CHIP. (if you don't know this reference… I don't know what to say… search it up on YouTube as ill take a potato chip… and eat it)

He smiled, teeth glimmering in the fire he was exerting from his body. The fire was now pure black, a fire that looked downright evil. He chuckled as he moved towards Erza and Mira. Erza hummed as she waited and watched the girl and Mira when she felt a massive burst of aura which was so evil, it was nothing like she had ever experienced.

She turned around fluidly to look at the redhead she still loved somewhere and she saw a monster in black. She gasped as the stuttered, _"Na-Na-Natsu is that you?"_

He snickered as menacing evil laughs echoed across the land and kept on laughing maniacally. He stopped laughing, his head now cocked towards Erza as he stated, _"That is right. I am Natsu."_

He then continued on to explain his logic of how he will rule the world as Erza looked dumbfounded with shock and a feeling of guilt that he had become into a insane monster which was more evil than Jellal.

She winced as she felt that somewhere in her mind, she felt that she was the one that made him like this. She spouted, _"Natsu! Stop this absurdity right now! You can still stop this madness before it becomes something you can't take back! Stop right now!" _

He chuckled sinisterly as he said, "_It has already become into something I cant take back. Ever since I had Alice sealed in my body, my fate was decided. This is the path I must take. I have to take this path to free Alice and all the other people suffering in this world! Ahahahahahahaahhahaahhahahah a!" _He screamed like a lunatic.

Erza looked at him with fierce eyes, "_Looks like I have no choice in the matter. I must kill you now Natsu. You have become into a monster, even more worse than Jellal. Should I have known this, I would have never helped you on your journey these three years, and I would have forced Mira to go back to the guild."_

She let out a battle cry as she charged blindly at the man who looked dumbfounded.

He quietly said, "_I thought you loved me. I thought you would no betray me. I thought you would understand my pain!" _he screamed, his voice full of pain from the betrayal he felt. He then stoically stated, _"Then I have no need for you. You can just die, because I am sure the world wont miss someone who is a betrayer. You have betrayed me two times. And I forgave you the first time because I believed that you would still trust me and would not make the same mistake and I believed that you would love me. But now I cannot forgive. First my parents left me and betrayed me. Then Igneel left me to live. Then Lisanna died. Then you left me in the rain for Jellal. Then now you say that I am a monster and that I should turn back and decline Alice and the people who are suffering in this world to rot and die! I shall erase that part of you from the face of this earth!" _He screamed as he dashed like a beast madly towards Erza.

His arm lunged towards Erza as he aimed for her heart, but he was blocked by her weapon. He madly dashed and a quick pair of jabs were intercepted by Erza who blocked them then severed one of Natsu's arms.

_"Arghh you bitch!"_ He screamed as the black aura coated his left side, making a arm out of shadow._ "Now I will kill you!"_ The two kept on fighting on a spar, but Erza was getting worn out from the strength of his jabs and lunges.

_"I cant keep on going on like this, I must aim to kill now." _She muttered as she lunged her purgatory mace which transformed into a spear into his heart. _"Gahhh!" _He shouted as blood gushed out of his body, making the stone in the ground go crimson with blood. Erza stated, "_Spear of Longinus, the reapers favorite weapon." _

Alice screamed in his mindscape as she saw Natsu basked in blood. Natsu smiled at Erza as his body went deeper into the spear. He whispered into her ear, _"I guess this is it for me. Take care of Mira eh?..." _Slowly his body went flaccid and Erza put him on the ground.

She pulled out the spear by putting her put on his body and using her arms to take the embedded spear out. Sighing, she went to Lily and said, _"Don't worry now, he is dead. How about joining our guild?"_

Mira gasped in shock as she cried and screamed. _"Erza why did you kill him? I loved him. He is the only one who would help me after Elfman."_ Erza sighed as she said, _"He killed Jellal when he was consumed by Zeref, but this time he was in his senses. He gave Jellal a chance and I gave him one as well." _

Mira looked at Erza with eyes of revenge as she shouted, _"I will never forgive you Erza. Whatever happens I will bring Natsu back into this world and I will hunt you down and kill you, so go hide and run, but you will never escape your inevitable death by my hands." _

Erza looked at her with a sad expression. "_Come here Lily. Even thought you might be part demon, I will make sure that you are safe."_ Lily nodded as the two ran towards Magnolia. Mira clenched her hands as blood fell on Natsu's face as she wept over his face.

(Natsu's Mindscape) _"Natsu wake up Natsu!" _Alice screamed at him. Natsu was still on the dark floor as he looked at Alice and stroked her face as she cried tears which were black and red. _"Don't worry Alice. I will always be there for you." _He coughed out those words as blood splattered redding the floor with crimson. _"No don't leave me alone Natsu!"_

Natsu then heard a voice which was all too familiar. _"Natsu I thought you were my son. What happened to your will of __fire? Did it get extinguished by the hate and pain you felt. Remember that hate and pain brings power. It brings you strength. I fyou want to live, embrace that hate and pain. Turn it into your weapon and kill the reaper. Take his powers and shape this rotten Earth to what it was before. Make the dragons thrive and the demons flourish and make the two live in harmony. Make those humans who called you monsters die. Make them feel your wrath. Kill them, esterminate them from the very face of this Earth! Natsu do it! Bring revenge in the form of a human, and stab those humans down!" _Igneel then told Natsu about how the humans had betrayed the demons and dragons and had put them on the brink of extermination and what happened to him and who his mother was.

Natsu screamed in joy and pure bliss as he stood up, the mysterious words that were spoken brought him power and strength. Yes father, I shall kill them all, with this power that is in me! Ahahahahaahhaa!" He screamed like a maniac.

_"Good son good! You have unlocked the monster inside of you!"_

Natsu responded, _"Yes Igneel, my true father who gave me the power of a demon and a dragon. I will show you the power of Dragan, the monster that is part demon part dragon and has been inserted into the womb of a human woman."_ Natsu finally realized who his father was.

His father was Igneel the one who had raised him and he was his real father. The truth was that his father had mated the former demon queen named Rizeny and had given birth to him who was in a egg. They had loved him, but at the same time the foolish humans attacked the castle and had killed his mother.

His father injured had moved to a volcanic cave and had put him in the womb of a villager human woman who then cracked the egg inside of her, killing her and at the same time he broke out of the woman and had become part human part demon part dragon. That was why people called him monster.

The villages he had been to were the same ones he had to go to to find Igneel. Once Igneel had found him, he thought him the true form of a dragon slayer in the efforts to make him live in the human world. Then something happened to him on XXXX-XXXX-XXXX.

He stood up feeling estatic as the reaper came. The reaper put his scythe out and questioned him, _"What is thou name? Thou shalt live or thou shalt die? Answer thy question, if thou's answer soothe thy riddle then thy shalt give thou thy power."_

Natsu snickered at the reapers riddle and then decided to give the answer the monst quickest way possible. He charged at the reaper and grasped his scythe and moved it towards him and said, _"Goodbye, thy name is Natsu, and thy shalt live thy shalt seek revenge, so thou shalt give thy thou's power!"_

With a quick swipe Natsu cut the head of the reaper off and held his scythe in possession. The reaper chuckled as he said, _"Good job destined one. Thou has escaped thou's death. Live with thy power and seek thou revenge."_

Natsu snickered as the reapers body vanished and turned into a black orb of energy and entered his body, filling him with the power of death. The reapers cloak now flew towards Natsu and cloaked him leaving his head open and covered. His eyes glowed red as the power increased. He grapsed the scythe as it spoke, _"Thou are thy new master. Use thy well, and thou shalt kill all thou seek revenge against."_

The scythe then turned into a black orb which scarred his back with a tattoo of a crucified human. Natsu snickered as he looked at Alice who was dumbfounded and said, _"Now lets seek revenge."_

(Outside of Natsu's mindscape) Mira cried. It had been around 3 hours and the sun was setting, a crimson glow filling the air." She had transformed into a demon and her eyes were soggy from the tears and she felt like her larynx was about to burst from all the screaming she had done. She quietly muttered, _"Come back to me Natsu, I will follow you everywhere you go."_

At the same time a blackish aura began to embrace Natsu, making Mira flabbergasted. His body stood up, and the wounds patched up. He gave a evil smile at Mira, who looked at Natsu as if she was dreaming. She thought, _"I must be going crazy. There is no way that Natsu is alive. After all the Longinus was a spear that could kill any demon."_

Natsu chuckled as he saw her pale face and embraced her and said, _"I am back Mira and this is not a dream."_ He pinched her and she felt the pain vibrate through her as a trickle of blood fell on the stained ground. Mira stammered, "_Yo-You are alive. Bu-but how?"_ she questioned.

Natsu chuckled and said, _"If you are a demon you will die by the weapon, but if you are a reaper then it is a different story."_ Mira stammered, _"bu-but how? I thought that when you die the reaper takes you with him?"_ Natsu sighed and said, "_That is usually the case but if you kill the reaper and take his powers, then you will resurrect." _Mira gaped at Natsu. She stammered in fear, _"S-So you ki-killed the R-Rea-Reaper!?"_ Natsu chuckled and nodded. Mira cried on Natsu's naked body and kept on touching him with balled fists as she cried and said, "_Ba-Baka!, Baka!, Baka!..." _Natsu told her about what he had to do and what he found out and that Igneel was his father and that he had to take revenge.

He asked if Mira wanted to come with him to aid him in his revenge. Mira nodded and said, _"Yes I will follow you anywhere you go."_ Natsu smiled and levitated the scroll in the tower with his new found power and brought it to Mira who stored it with her storage dimension magic. Both of them wore their cloaks and left in the shadows of the night to find the remaining scrolls. 1 scroll, 9 more to go for world domination.

**ANN: THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER, I KNOW IT VERY LATE, BUT PLEASE KEEP ON READING!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Starts and Meetings

Timeskip 3 years

It was another day in Fairy Tail. The bar was sending out drinks and giving grub to the guild members. Cana had started to empty the barrel of booze she had. Makarov was out pinching and slapping the guild's girl members butts. At this hour of the day, two people sat on the bar top, leaving a wide empty circle of 5 meters from them.

One guild member had the audacity to shout, "Oh look! It's the Titania Erza and the Manslayer Demon Lily!" The remaining people in his table scrambled to different locations to avoid the naïve fool's beating. Soon enough, he realized his own mistake as a malevolent aura surrounded the youngster as Lily and Erza circled around him like bloodthirsty sharks. His throat retracted as his trachea moved and he gulped.

A second later a set of arms shot from Erza and Lily and circled around him, breaking his legs and bones. "Gyaahhhh!" A horrid scream resounded in the main hall as the rest of the guild members whimpered at the sight of the man. At the same spot where he once stood was a bag of muscle and skin with bones sticking out. Nevertheless, he was still alive, another factor which made the pair so famous.

After they came back from Natsu's supposed excecution, Erza was getting more and more violent. At first the two started with beating people up, but it kept on escalating to the point even Makarov whimpered in fear of the two. After a year of their return, they were promoted to the rank of s class mages, the highest level there was. They could now survive Mystogan's sleep spell, and had brawled it out with him more than a few times, they could now go on a fight and be on even levels with him. Erza clutched her hands in a fluid motion as she thought, "Gildarts, when are you coming back so I can defeat you and become the strongest in Fairy Tail!"

After the guild was done for the day, the two went to their apartement. Fluidly opening the door, Erza trudged inside. Banging the door open to her room, she pounced on the bed and exerted a long sigh. She then turned and gave a bittersweet smile at the picture of her and Natsu. She thought, "Those days were the best of my life Natsu, the days I could go on missions with you and those days when we fooled around together when we were a couple, but alas those days cannot be relived. Natsu, If you are looking at me from above or below, I hope you understand that what I did was for the best. If you were left to live on this Earth you would have continued to kill because of that demon inside of you, but now you can stay in peace, because I have killed the demon with your sacrifice, and now this world will be rid from another bad thing. I love you Natsu."

In another part of the world, 9 cloaked individuals had gathered together in a barren town. This town had been destroyed when a dark guild had been erected near it, the miasma driving people insane, making them leave the city. Many had succumbed to the evil and had gone on a crazy killing spree, but today these set of individuals had a meeting with their leader, Sceleritas.

The individuals one by one traveled into a tavern where a lone bartender was cleaning a beer mug. The bartender looked at each of them with a wicked, sinister glint in his eyes. He was a man with an average build, and was around 6 feet tall. The first cloaked individual who entered the tavern looked at the bartender.

The bartender looked back at the man who had a mixture of desperate and crazy emotions that gleamed in his dull eyes which had a hue of dark blue every now and then. The bartender shrugged then guided the fellow to a bar stool near the counter. The said man then inquired in a gruff voice, "Where is Sceleritas?" The bartender slid beer mug filled to the brim with homemade cider down the counter and the man caught it before taking a swig of the drink. "He is already here, he is just waiting for the troupe." The man nodded his head and contemplated on his past life. He still remembered the offer Sceleritas made to him…

Flashback

"You man of human... Come over here…" Naruto looked over to his left as he saw a lone figure cloaked in black chakra. He had lost everything in this place, and he was going to die now. He gave a sad smile at the cloaked individual before closing his eyes and saying, "Kill me. I have failed in destroying konoha and protecting my precious people." He then turned around to see his best friends, Yugito, Nibi, Kyuubi, Fu.

He then looked over to see his two daugthers impaled with stakes. Narumi, his daughter from Kyuubi, and Kasumi, his daughter from Nibi. He let out a scream of pain and anguish letting out the last of chakra his now fried chakra coils could produce. He realized that he was dying, and that he had made the wrong choice by staying in Konoha.

After killing Madara and bringing Sasuke back to Konoha, he thought that he could live in peace, but that did not seem to be the case as the shinigami had other plans for him. The pellets of rain banged against the ground as a shower of water barraged his head. He still clearly remembered the time when he was going out in the morning and left his family in care of the village. When he came back, he was greeted with the scene of a raped and dead Nibi and Kyuubi.

He hollered in pain and rage at that time, but he had to go on, for them. He winced as the pain took its toll on him when he heard the cloaked indivual speak, "Do you want to fix all the mistakes you have made, foolish human?" Naruto nodded in desperation as he groveled before the man and his hands scrunched up dirt. He whimpered and said, "Please, if there is anything I can do to bring my precious people back to life and destroy Konoha, tell me." Said individual smiled and handed out his hand to Naruto. He said, "I am Sceleritas, the Reaper. I can command souls to go back to their bodies, as well as bring them back to life. Right now I have collected their souls in a temporary seal. If you want to take revenge and life with your family once more, grasp this hand. I will give you what you desire, if you listen to a request of mine. How about it?"

Naruto gaped with his last remaining energy for a second, and he closed his eyes as he held the man's hand. He was greeted with a cold hand shaking his, as he saw his fingers deteriorate with the strange aura his hand was wafting off. He screamed in pain, then looked back to see his hand reform itself into a black aura which took the shape of the hand. He looked in fascination as when he commanded the hand to move normally, the aura moved around. Naruto said, "Alright you have got a deal Sceleritas. "

The man ushered him into a rip of time and space which opened up from nowhere and he entered a black tunnel which had an exit. The man said, "Walk on, and you will go where I want you to go, as I cannot lead you there due to other appointments." Naruto nodded and walked through to the exit; a chesire grin on his face. He was going to get his family back and he was going to take revenge on Konoha. He chuckled sinisterly as he said, "Revenge is so sweet."

Flashback end

He looked over at the door to see another cloaked figure enter the tavern. He greeted Naruto with a nod, to which Naruto nodded as well. The man sat down in the barstool next to Naruto. Trying to strike up a conversation, Naruto told him about his life and inquired about his.

The said man replied with a wicked yet sad voice, "Must take revenge and resurrect friends. Must save Inoue. Must kill Aizen." The second man opened his hood, to reveal an inhuman sight. He was no longer looking human, as his skin had a deathly pale color to it, his head covered with a mask which had vicious teeth coming out of them. His fingers had black claws to them, and he flicked his tail which came out of his cloak, surprising Naruto, however the most surprising thing was the hole which went trough the middle of his chest.

Naruto inquired the man's name telling his own before. The man replied "Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." The man continued on in broken sentences to describe what had happened to him as Naruto listened keenly, realizing that in his world there was this corrupt captain who had kidnapped his love, Inoue. He then told him about how he and his friends went to rescue her, but were killed in Hueco Mundo by the espada, an elite group of hollows.

He continued on to tell Naruto how he was able to come alone to save her, but he saw Ulqorria kill her sending him into a rage. After he killed him, he was offered another chance in life by Sceleritas, and he took on the offer. Naruto sighed as he said, 'Well looks like this guy is some sort of saver who goes out and saves people who are about to lose themselves in despair." He heard a growl from the man, and from Kyuubi he had learned that the man was probably laughing or content.

At the time the tavern's doors opened again to reveal a male who wore a blood red coak and although his head was covered with it, he wore a hat on top of it. Sinister bloodshedding eyes could be glimpsed inside the cloak as they rolled in their sockets insanely. The figure grunted, then broke out into a mindless laughter which scared the shit out of most of the people walking outside in the streets as people scurried along to do their daily business in this forsaken town.

The figure dropped his cloak and revealed a man in his mid 20's. He had a long body, with a muscular structure. He opened his mouth, revealing two razor sharp fangs, and he covered his eyes with dark glasses. Before Naruto could ask him why he agreed te help Sceleritas, the man said, "The name is Alucard Hellsing, a full fledged vampire. I came here because Sceleritas said that I could meet people who could give me a run for my money, after all, its too boring when the people around you are shitheads who die with a flick of your pinky finger."

Naruto sweatdropped as the said man took a seat next to Ichigo. Alucard said in a gruff tone, "Well… when are the remaining 5 coming?" Ichigo shrugged as Alucard ordered the bartender for a glass of whiskey on the rocks. After the three got to know one another, the door of the tavern banged open, to reveal two three cloaked individuals.

Two of them were side by side and chatted as they entered the tavern, followed by a masked individual who held a strange looking dagger in his hand. The two let their robes loose, revealing themselves to be girls. The first girl had white hair, and had a bodysuit on her. The second girl wore loose and baggy clothes which gave everyone a small peak at the start of her generous valley, and she had a arm covered by bandages. The last individual took off his cloak, revealing himself to have ebony black hair which ran across his back, and wore a black body suit which was completed with armor paddings around his chest with a white mask covering his face.

He said, "Codename BK201, alias Lee. It's a pleasure to work with you all." He looked muscular, and had a scar run across his mask. Naruto inquired him about why he was here to be answered by a simple sentence of, "Personal interests." Alucard shrugged as he smirked and started flirting with the two ladies.

He asked, "So what brings two beautiful ladies here tonight?" The first woman stepped up and said, "My name is Shiro, a deadman. I was experimented on in a facility for people to gain better regeneration and longevity, but I became a mutant. I killed those bloody fools, but I need to save my friend. He has become into one of us, and they have detained him, I need to go back and fix him, but as I am now, I will be caged again by the mother goose system."

Naruto was deep in thought as he heard what she said. "She has been through a tough time… Its like Anko chan, only worse. I hope she gets her revenge." As soon as the two who had introduced themselves sat down on the bar stools, the remaining girl fidgeted in her spot uncomfortably.

Ichigo took the lead this time and asked, "So who are you?" The girl stopped fidgeting as she spoke, "My name is Lucy, a mutant human otherwise known as diclonus. I hate all humans in my world, because they just cant let us live in peace and they believe that we will kill them all. Little do they know that they make us into the monsters we are."

Most of the people in the room cringed at the thought. They all had a sense of sadness and anger flash through their faces as they realized that they were also like her at one point, but eventually along the road they gained friends, loyal people who would protect them, but this girl had none. The remaining people who remained stoic were Ichigo, who never felt that way before, and Alucard, who really did not care as long as he got do beat some asses. She sat down and sighed as they waited for the remaining three members to arrive.

At that moment, the doors banged open revealing two figures in masks. One had a mask which looked like a crown with a purple coat adorned with red stripes and a visor like helmet on his head. The other one wore a V shaped mask with fangs on it. The first man stepped up and flicked his coat. He said, "Those who know me fear me. Those who fear me seek me. For I am zero, your death." The man strolled into the group and took a seat in the bar and slammed his feet on the table. The group saw this and decided to leave the man to his own musings.

The other man stepped forward and said, "I am Akumetsu. The man who perishes evil from the face of this earth. One man one kill, double execution. He sat down next to zero and crossed his legs on the table as well. The group looked at the two doing the same things and sweatdropped while thinking, "Two of the same kind."

At that time the door flung open and broke from its hinges, flying across the tavern. The last man came in, he had his cloak's head cover open, showing a teen figure with pointed ears and sharp feral teeth. He took the rest of his cloak out, revealing himself to have a jacket and wearning loose jeans with sneakers. He snarled at them like a wolf before saying in a gruff tone, "The name is Akira Inugami. Whoever who hates wolfs can fuck off, because I'm going to rip your guts out and throw them out on a piranha feasted water. Any problems?!"

He radiated killing intent that people realized outside on the streets and scurried across even more quickly. Deciding to end this little farce of an argument Alucard growled, "Hey kid, does it look like we all are like those pathetic son a bitches called humans? We may have come from them and some of us may have their DNA, but trust me, we are anything but like them. Thoe ignorant fools will learn their place soon enough."

Akira took a deep breath to calm himself down then said, "I hope we can work along with each other." The others gave a nod to him, some smiling at their new teammate. Hei, the quietest out of the bunch then realized, "Guys, isn't it about time that Sceleritas made his appearance, because it looks like we all have assembled. He said himself that there were 9 people in this group, and by my counting, we are a group of 9."

Zero then decided to play around with the fairly silent man a bit and said, "Oh really! Thanks a lot for telling us that 1 multiplied by 9 equals to 9! Oh god I never really thought about that." Hei glared at the masked man and the said man smirked inside his mask. Naruto sighed and said, "Why do I feel that another Sasuke is born into this group just to tick me off?" The rest of the group looked at Naruto who started sighing as he realized that none of them knew him. He said, "Guy was a pain in the ass stuck up fool who thought he was the best in everything."

"Ohh" The rest led to a conclusion when Zero interjected and said, "That is not what you should be doing! I mean you don't even know me for more than a hour! Geez" And so the group got together and got to know each other a bit. After the pleasentaries, the backdoor opened, sending a gust of cold wind and particles of ice into the room, forming a figure of a man. Alucard said, "Finally you decided to grace us with your presence Sceleritas."

The man responded, "Indeed, in fact its about time this little show got on the road." Said man smiled inside his shadowy cloak. Things were going to get interesting to get the scrolls. "9 more scrolls left." He thought while chuckling before saying, "Welcome individuals, this is going to be your new team, the name of this group is Praenuntius Prenuncius dos Ultio. Otherwise known as Harbringers of Revenge." The group smiled while they all had one thought in mind, "What a befitting name."


	9. Chapter 8 - Visiting Fairytail

**DISCLAIMER**

**MC: Ahem, Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome Kai!**

**Kai: Hello dear audience.**

**MC: Is there anything you would like to say to all of your readers?**

**Kai: I don't own Naruto.**

**MC: Well you do not own Naruto... Hey! This is not the correct line**

**BACKSTAGE SCRIPT PPL: (In a quiet voice) Its supposed to be fairy tail.**

**Kai: Ohh... Well i dont own Fairytail.**

**Kai: BIG NEWS... I NEED DESPERATE HELP WITH THIS STORY IF I AM TO CONTINUE WRITING... I JUST CANT GO ON WITHOUT A FELLOW WRITER! IS ANYONE SO KIND AS TO ADOPT THIS STORY OR CO WRITE WITH ME, I WILL GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**MC: With that out of the way... enjoy the chapter... or the remains of the brain wrecked writers story.**

* * *

**Kai: BIG NEWS... I NEED DESPERATE HELP WITH THIS STORY IF I AM TO CONTINUE WRITING... I JUST CANT GO ON WITHOUT A FELLOW WRITER! IS ANYONE SO KIND AS TO ADOPT THIS STORY OR CO WRITE WITH ME, I WILL GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!**

** Please send me a pm i really appreciate people who will help me out.**

**P.S : Sorry for not Italicizing the lines said... (dodges flames) forgive me!**

_RECAP_

_After the pleasentaries, the backdoor opened, sending a gust of cold wind and particles of ice into the room, forming a figure of a man. Alucard said, "Finally you decided to grace us with your presence Sceleritas." The man responded, "Indeed, in fact its about time this little show got on the road." Said man smiled inside his shadowy cloak. Things were going to get interesting to get the scrolls. "9 more scrolls left." He thought while chuckling before saying, "Welcome individuals, this is going to be your new team, the name of this group is Praenuntius Prenuncius dos Ultio. Otherwise known as Harbringers of Revenge." The group smiled while they all had one thought in mind, "What a befitting name."_

Timeskip 1 week

The group just finished getting the second scroll of ascension, and was in their base of operations. The voice of a fair maiden was heard behind a bar table as a woman in her teens let herself be known. "Alucard! Get the booze out!" The woman shouted. She was a dream to many, a beautiful sight to behold. Bestowing men with her fluidity and grace, her name was Kaede.

Another gruff voice spoke to respond to her. "Yeah Kaede chan, got it here!" Alucard boomed. "Hey Shiro, get yourself over here!" Another man spoke. This time it was a man of a slim build wearing a trench coat and under it, was a black suit which perfectly filled each of his curves, showing the texture of his well defined bodily muscles. "Hiii Hei chwaann!" A white haired girl in her teens bounced and skipped into the room. She greeted Kaede with a childish voice, "Hello Lucy swaannn!" Slowly the tavern was being filled with the group.

When the final member of the group sat down bringing two big bears slumped on his sides, namely Akira. The bears were transported to the kitchen and Akira plopped down on a comfy leather couch, and sucked the air around him, then released a sigh. "Dude, you alright?" Akumetsu spoke up. "Yeah, the hunt just tired me out. You could say I am dog drop tired." People chuckled at his pun, when the doors swinged open, revealing Sceleritas. His voice boomed through the tavern as he said, "It is good to have you all back."

He let out somewhat of a dark chuckle, scaring some people. Alucard, unaffected by him seeing worse piped up and said, "So Scel what's with you being absent all the time except for when you debrief and come with us on our next location to find the remaining scrolls." Sceleritas silenced Alucard from speaking anymore with a swipe of his hand. "Its none of your business."

His voice sounded regal yet held authority, and some of the people in the tavern shivered. Zero, getting over his fear of the man in front of him inquired, "I believe you have our next location?" "Very smart Zero, yes indeed that is why I am here. Tomorrow we leave, leave we shall at the dawn and return basking in the shadows of the night."

Alucard picked his nose and asked, "Ey Scel, this battle better have some sort of entertainment", as he remember the first time they went out to collect the scroll. They had been to a man who carried a demonic flute and called it the lullaby. The scroll was sealed on the flute in intricate patterns, and Alucard just stabbed the man in his jugulars before he took the flute into his hands and gave it to Sceleritas.

He swore at that time he saw a red haired woman with a green haired one and a blue haired fellow with a busty cloaked man replied, "Oh you don't worry. We are heading out to one of the most FUCKED UP parts of this land. There they are going to have an all out battle between two certain groups. One is a rivaling guild to another group who call themselves Fairy tail.

After we collect the scroll from the opposing guild, we will annihilate them all. Leave no soul alive in a mortal body, dispose of them all. Then we will DESTROY the other guild called fairy tail. ERRADICATE THEM ALL, LEAVE THEIR GUILD IN ASHES, MUTILATE THEIR BODIES UNTIL THEY BECOME UNRECONIZABLE!" He roared, making Ichigo cringe. The others were fairly sane from what they heard, because they planned to do quite the same when they returned back to their respective worlds.

Alucard and Shiro let out a wild combination of laughter and chuckling which sounded very similar as Alucard nodded his head in agreement that this mission would be fun, indeed very fun. Hei had started to sharpen his blades and carve out another mask from the alloy he had gotten. Zero had started to play chess, thinking of various battle strategies, and Akumetsu started to count, "Which ones should I cut before you speak, one finger… two fingers... three fingers…"

Akira had started to growl, his fur now showing as he started to become more feral while Lucy started to breath in and out deeply. Sceleritas thought to himself, 'Looks like they are ready for the hunt'. He chuckled as he swiftly exited the tavern, leaving the group to their respective train of thoughts for the night.

He then ran into the forest and entered a small hut in the middle of the forest, which was surrounded, by a vast clearing and the house was in the center of the clearing. It had smoke rising from its chimney. He knocked on the door many times, making a certain beat until he heard the sound of the door being unlocked. A woman who was in her late teens could be seen, her hair as white as snow and her face with azure blue eyes of the sky, her face and body that could put any other woman to shame.

He then unveiled his cloak to reveal spiky pink hair and a chiseled face with red eyes that looked as if they had a strong fire burning within them of rage, anger, and the feeling to protect the woman in front of him. The two hugged, and he pulled them into a fiery kiss which they parted from in a minute, both of their tongues leaving a strand of saliva connected to them.

The strand broke as they shut their mouths and looked each other with a long wanting for one another when another voice popped up. "Hey Natsu, its not fair, you have Mira, but who will satisfy my bodily needs?" A demonic woman came out from one of the two chambers in the house.

She wore tight shorts which showed off her long legs and a skimpy white tee shirt, revealing her belly button and stomach. Her assets bounced up and down, the shirt showing him the size and his face twitched in lust as a small trail of saliva flowed from his inner mouth and covered the side of his mouth as a small trail of saliva was made.

Alice snickered as she saw Mira burning in rage, her face looking scary as she made a sickeningly sweet smile with her eyes twitching in anger. "Natsu, you didn't ogle her with you eyes, did you sweety?" She spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Natsu gulped as his trachea moved, letting a huge amount of saliva low down as he attempted to woo his angry mate. "Nooo?..." He tried to get off with it, but sadly it did not work. Over the past years, Mira had returned to her once brash self, she had regained and had gotten over the loss of her sister. Ouch! Natsu winced in pain after a huge lump had formed on his forehead, then the happy family of three went to sleep holding each other with their feet and hands, with Natsu in the middle.

Morning

Natsu woke up to a soft feeling as he squished against the soft pillow with a firm circle…? Dazily opening his eyes, he looked at two sets of breasts being squished by a pair of hands, one which drew circles along his back.

"Neh Natsu… don't cha wanna have sex with me?" Alice asked in a sultry voice. Natsu blushed a deep shade of red as Alice positioned herself on top of Natsu, and Natsu stood back as she straddled against him. "Ugh Alice not in the morning…" He struggled to get her off as he fought back a moan.

"Ahh!" Alice screamed a mock cry. Mira rushed in to see both of the two in the position, and a dangerous killing intent rushed in the room as Mira slowly advanced towards Natsu holding a ladle which shined and spread a evil miasma.

Natsu stood in the middle of the two white haired beauties and murmured, "Shikamaru, you were riht, women are really troublesome", Natsu stood there recalling what he had heard from Naruto about the times he had in the Elemental Nations and the pain and blood that was shed.

The three got ready and had a light meal of scrambled eggs before Natsu proclaimed, "It's about time to introduce you two to the gang." Both of the two women chuckled at that as Natsu caressed Alice's hair while looking at the giant map of Fiore that was sprawled across the wooden floor, and thought, "Fairy Tail, its time you met the fate you brought to yourself".

With that out of the way, the tree discreetly exited the small hut, which was then sealed into a small wooden box which had the engraving carved into it called, "Doll House". Alice held the small box in her hands as it merged with her body, originally the house being a part of her demonic conjurations. The three covered themselves with worn out cloaks as they exited the forest and sprinted towards the outskirts of town.

From there on, the three discreetly walked into the main entertainment hub, then down a cramped alley, where they walked to finally reach a small dead end which had a door on the side which was their base of operations, the tavern. As soon as Natsu opened the door, he was greeted by the drunken shouts of Shiro and Alucard as they squabbled over who was more sadistic.

"Shit..." Natsu murmured as he walked in to get the people in the early morning, and from then on they would go ahead and go to Magnolia to take the second scroll from the guild of Phantom Lord. "Get here now!" Natsu shouted.

As soon as his voice echoed across the tavern, as series of scrambles was heard as the group rushed out of their respective chambers to greet Sceleritas and the two unknown females. Once they were gathered, Naruto growled at the female which was at the left of Sceleritas.

He grunted and said in a very provocative voice, "The woman smells of demons." Alucard nodded as well as his nose twitched and he said, "Mind explaining what is going on here and who is she?" Scel sighed as he grunted in a affirmative gesture.

He replied as he took off her cloak revealing her to be a very beautiful demoness. "She is my mate, her name is Alice. We work together as well, and she had been misused by the council until she met me and came along. In other words, she is a innocent demoness who has been misused and abused by the stupid council, making it one of my priorities to kill those bastards. Do you have any other questions?"

Akira asked, "The women to your right, she smells of beasts. Mind if I inquire about who she is?" Scel took of her cloak to reveal another white haired beauty. "She is my mate as well." Mira blushed at the comment, her cheeks becoming a slight tint of red. Scel continued on, "She is a person I knew before in my past, and the only true friend I have. She is very caring, and has been through a tough life, so please treat her well" he said.

With that said and the two introduced, Scel intervened the group questioning the two and said, "Its time to move out." Akira grunted, Hei sharpened his knifes, Shiro gave a crazed smile, and Alucard chuckled and said, "Its about time."

Timeskip 1 week

The ragtag group traveled across the final forest as the outskirts of Magnolia came into visible sight. Scel grunted as he nodded to the group, telling them that they almost reached their destination. The group split up according to the plan, and they would meet in front of the soon enough war between the tow guilds.

Flashback last night

The group were laying sprawled across the grass and forest as they relaxed from their fatiguing day of travel across the borders to their destination. Coming out of the makeshift tent, Scel ordered the group to circle around the campfire as he took out a large map of Magnolia and lay it across.

Scel said, "This is the plan for tomorrow. We will split into four groups, me and the girls, Alucard and Shiro, Naruto and Lucy, Hei and Akira, and Akumetsu and Shiro. Ichigo will travel with a kagebunshin, because I feel that these groups are for the best. Do not leave others behind. This is a no dead man team. If you are in trouble, hightail your ass out of there, we will take care of it. Leave no man or woman behind. If some one dies, this mission is a failure. Understood?"

A series of grunts and nods were shown. "Alright then, you may retire for the rest of the remaining night, I expect you all to be ready to leave at 5 in the morning."

Flashback end

Natsu and the two white haired beauties met up with the rest of the group in the outskirts of the left side of town, where the guild of Fairy Tail was laying wasted by iron spikes. A series of people were sitting with grief stricken expressions were sitting in the makeshift bar, and Cana was doing her usual routine, the only difference this time was that she had a scowl on her face as she drunk her problems away.

Natsu smirked as he saw the state of the guild, the peoples demeanor slowly but steadily darkening and becoming more gloomy. "Good, good, this is what you should have felt, this is the way that I felt when you fools kicked me out of the guild. He loudly exclaimed, "The time is out of joint: O cursed spite, That ever I was born to set it right!" And with that the bandwagon roared into the action.

END OF CHAPTER

**Kai: BIG NEWS... I NEED DESPERATE HELP WITH THIS STORY IF I AM TO CONTINUE WRITING... I JUST CANT GO ON WITHOUT A FELLOW WRITER! IS ANYONE SO KIND AS TO ADOPT THIS STORY OR CO WRITE WITH ME, I WILL GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!**

** Just because i wanted to make sure people dont forget after reading the story**


End file.
